1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a process for preparing cellulose fibres and filaments from a spinnable solution containing cellulose, the solution being spun using a centrifuge, the centrifuge having at least one spinning orifice, in which process the spinning solution after leaving the centrifuge is coagulated in a liquid, which liquid is enclosed in a jacket.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a process has been described in non-prepublished Netherlands international patent application WO 96/27700 in the name of Applicant.
As described in this application, various spinning solutions can be spun with the aid of a centrifuge. As compared with well-known wet spinning processes, such as the dry jet-wet spinning process, fibres and filaments can be made at a higher output rate when a centrifuge is used. Also, fibres/filaments can be made which possess superior properties for particular end uses, such as pulp.
Furthermore, compared with the known spinning processes, a spinning process using a centrifuge is not susceptible to filamentation while the spinning solution requires less fine filtration.